[unreadable] William Beaumont Hospital (WBH) located in the northwest Detroit suburb of Royal Oak, Michigan (1091 beds) and in the rapidly growing suburb of Troy, Michigan (242-beds, approximately twelve miles northeast of Royal Oak), continues to be a highly productive contributor to the NCI's Community Clinical Oncology Program. Against the diverse demographic backdrop of Oakland and Macomb Counties (combined population exceeding 2 million) and WBH's history of diagnosing over 4,000 new cancer cases per year, the Beaumont CCOP (BCCOP) is able to offer 110 multi-disciplinary investigators in 20 specialty departments. This includes a strong surgical component as witnessed by the accrual performance achieved during the past two years of our being designated a CCOP. In our first year with the CCOP (2002-03) we were able to accumulate an aggressive 151.3 treatment and 178.6 control credits, for a grand total of 329.9 credits. In our second year as a CCOP (2003-04), with our focus on cancer control, we accumulated an impressive 288.4 control and 99.2 treatment credits, totaling 387.6 strong. Current results indicate that in our third year (2004-05) we anticipate to accrue 190.1 treatment and a noteworthy 374.7 control credits, arriving at an estimated combined total of 563.8 The continuing goals of the BCCOP include increasing the accrual of patients to treatment trials, carefully following patients and participants currently on study, and to further build our cancer control capabilities. The specific aims of the program are to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention therapies, to improve early detection rates, and to facilitate patient treatment management, rehabilitation, and the dissemination of scientific results to the profession and to the general public. To ensure that we achieve quality results through the scientific process, we utilize a centralized research support approach through an established Cancer Clinical Trials office (CCTO), an experienced Institutional Review Board (IRB), a credentialed pharmacy staff, a Protocol Review Committee (PRC), and a Steering Committee commissioned to guide and supervise the activities of BCCOP. The Beaumont CCOP bases all activities on our motto: "Today's clinical trial for tomorrow's standard of care." [unreadable] [unreadable]